On The Run
by LegtHuman
Summary: *Takes place mid season 5 after Sam and Dean split up* Dean is startled when Castiel tells dean someone is killing the angels, and its not an angel itself. Later, with Sam, They find out it's just a strange 12 year-old killing in self-defense. Why are the angels looking for her? Is she important? Can they help her?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. So this story takes place a little before "Free to be you and me" in season 5. Sam and Dean have split up and Castiel is on the search for god. I do not own the show Supernatural itself. If there has been any other fanfic like this, I have not read it. But hey, Great minds think alike...? This is my first Fanfic so sorry about the short chapters. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Dean was relieved to finally sit down on the crappy motel bed. It's been weeks since he last took a break from all the hunting. Normally, Sam and Dean would have been finding a way to kill Lucifer. Not this time. He looked over to the empty bed beside him. He missed Sam, But he knew he couldn't trust him anymore.

Thinking back, he couldn't seem to remember why he had got a room for two. Force of habit maybe? *Woosh* Dean turned his head toward the noise. It was Castiel in his long, tan trenchcoat. "Hello Dean."

"Hey Cas." Dean said in a tired expression. Castiel didn't seem to notice.

"Dean I need you to find somebody." Castiel continued. "Someone has been killing more angels than last time."

Dean wasn't surprised. He thought it was probably Zachariah killing off the unfaithful angels. Zachariah was worse than almost every demon they have ever faced. "It's probably just a winged douche bag trying to keep everyone in line.

"No, Dean. I have captured and..." Castiel almost didn't want to admit that he hurt his own family in any way. "...interrogated some angels with special knowledge. No one knows who or why, So it must be a demon. I need you to find the demon doing this and stop them. There are still some angels that believe the apocalypse can be stopped and I don't need all of them dead."

Dean seemed to understand. "Cas, where do I even start to look for a demon not even you can track?" Castiel looked annoyed.

"I have been searching for god. I don't have time to deal with a demon." He handed Dean a newspaper. "Start here." *Woosh* Castiel was gone again.

Dean didn't even bother looking at the newspaper. He was too tired maybe tomarrow he would take a peek.

After about four hours of sleep, Dean had awoken. Lately he had not been able to grab more than three. I guess Sam made things easier for him. Maybe Sam could help dean with this whole "demon problem" thing. Dean picked up his phone and had Sammy's name highlighted blue, When memories started to come back. Memories of him protecting his little brother his whole life, dying for him, and then finding out that he has gone behind Dean's back and started drinking Demon blood to "get revenge" on Lillith.

He threw the phone down. He can't trust Sammy. Not now. Instead he picked up the newspaper cas had left him. The headline stated:

MAN STABBED TO DEATH AND WINGS TRACED AROUND HIS BODY

It was the Chicago paper. Chicago was such a busy city someone had to have seen what had gone down. Sure enough, around the end of the article, it said that there WAS a witness. Just one. Which surprised Dean, for every time he went up to Illinois for a case, It was packed with people.

Still not understanding why Cas had trusted _him _do it, he decided to check it out anyway. It was a long Drive, considering the motel room Castiel had talked to him in was all the way in California.

Like dean had assumed, Chicago was PACKED. He could hardly get around in his car. But soon enough, he reached the flower shop the witness was working in. "Hello Mrs. Grace, My name is detective Michaels." He showed her his fake FBI badge. After examining it for a while, she invited him upstairs to her apartment. Dean was suprised she lived upstairs to the flower shop. The flower shop itself was honestly run down and what seemed to be yellow walls, Dean was pretty sure used to be white. Dean didn't know how many years ago she started this business, but he figured it was about the end of the line for the old flower shop.

Her apartment wasn't much better. Trash was thrown everywhere and the walls were the same as in the flower shop. "Please, sit down." she gestured towards the couch.

"So, Mrs. Grace, you listed as a witness to a murder. Can you describe what you saw?" Mrs. Grace shifted uneasily in her tiny rocking chair she was sitting in. Whatever she saw, she didn't want to talk about it.

"Please Mrs. Grace," Dean was getting frustrated. "Any small detail helps."

She sighed. "I was driving by by when I saw the man walking towards a frightened young girl in an alley. I decided to pull over and maybe call the police if anything happened. She was shaking, telling him to stop. He just kept comin' towards her with a knife in his hand. I don't know, but he muttered something that sounded like abomination before she took out a knife of her own and stabbed him. And this light..."

She had stopped talking. Dean was pretty sure he knew the rest of the story. The light filled the angel in it's last breaths, and it died. Leaving a pair of black wings underneath him. He would have stopped talking too. That would have made people think of him as insane. If he were n her position, that is.

Dean didn't pry for too long after she stopped. But the old lady said she hadn't seen and black eyes, smoke, smell anything strange, just nothing. And if the frightened young girl was a demon, Dean was a rock-star.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Over the next few days, Dean had been searching for this girl. He needed to know why the angels were coming after her. (Well, at least that's what the lady said.) Maybe she was important and was needed for the apocolypse, maybe she was evil and needed to be stopped, whatever the case, he couldn't find her alone. He was about to do what he had been avoiding for a long time now. But seeing as he had prayed to Cas many times with no response, and Bobby couldn't come up to Chicago because he was still in a wheel chair and couldn't drive, he had to do it. It was time to call Sam.

He picked up the phone and reluctantly pressed the buttons. He put the phone to his ear. "Hello? Dean?" He heard his little brother say.

"Look Sammy, I know you said you were done hunting, but I need you. This would only be temporary," Dean was saddened by that fact. "So uh, it would be nice if you could uh,"

Sam cut him off. "Dean, I know you don't trust me. After what I did... Who can blame you? Are you sure you even want my help?"

Dean was hesitant. He loved his brother very much, despite what he did, but he was right. Trusting him was going to be hard. "Sammy, I need your help finding someone. Come up to Chicago and I'll fill you in."

Dean could hear pool balls clacking through the other end of the phone, indicating that Sam was at a bar. "Unless your busy." Dean added quickly.

"I guess I'll come. But I'm done hunting. After this... I'm just done."

"Ok..."

The Phone call ended. Dean, Not sure about how he felt after what just happened, decided to just chill in the motel room until Sam got here.

It took quite a while for him to get there, too. Once Dean heard a knock on the door, he jumped off the bed and resisted sprinting towards it. He missed Sammy. When he got to the door he looked through the hole with a gun up to the door. Even though he was almost positive it was Sam, he still had to be careful.

It was. Dean opened the door happy to see his little brother, but not letting it show. Dean knew Sam's place and what he had done, and he hated being so harsh, But that was the way it had to be. Sams hair was a mess, and he was wearing a neutral expression. It looked as if he hadn't handled the whole "splitting up thing" any better than Dean had.

"So, can I come in?" Sam asked. Dean motioned hime inside. "You got two beds?"

Dean looked back. Trying to avoid embarassment, he told sam, "Yeah, I uh, changed rooms when you said you were coming up."

Sam looked at dean questioningly but seemed satisfied. "So, who are we looking for?" Sam said as he brought his laptop to a small cofee table in the corner of the room. Dean explained what the witness said.

"I don't have a picture or anything but as far as the witness reports go, it seems like angels are after her and she's on the run. She's been killing angels to stay safe, but she can't be more than 12 years old."

"Did anyone see what she looked like?"

Dean thought for a moment, trying to remember what the old lady had said about the young girl. "She was young, with long brown hair, blue-ish eyes, and freckles. The angel called her something like "an abomination"."

"And your sure it's not just a demon posessing some kid?"

"Yup. Witness says no sulfer, smoke, black eyes, anything. Just a frightened young girl who took off after she stabbed the angel."

"That's weird. Have you been to the crime scene yet?"

Dean felt like an idiot. He completely forgot about the crime scene. After telling Sam no, They were off. Chicago wasn't so packed at this time at night, but it was still overwhelming. They finllay got to the alley the lady had described. There was still blood on the ground from where the angel had died. Sam and dean assumed that forensics only got what they needed and left. Apparently, no one had bothered to clean up the blood or the black angel marks on the ground.

Dean was looking at the angel marks when sam said "Dean, Look!" There was a trail of blood coming from a different part of the alley that the police possibly didnt check. They followed the trail of blood a long way until they reached the Chicago Hospital. Apparently, The young girl got away, but not in one peice.

Sam and Dean walked through the hospital until they reached a young, blonde girl behind the counter. She stopped typing and looked up. "Is there anything I could help you with?"

They flashed ther badges and then Sam took over from there. "Yeah. Uh," Sam described the young girl as best he could before she understood. "Have you seen her?"

"Yes acually, she came in here with a big cut on her stomach. She hasn't been Identified, and as far as I know, isn't awake from her surgery yet. She gave the boys what room she was staying in and they hurried along the hospital halls trying to find it.

They passed lots of rooms on the with sick and dying people, and it brought back memories of years ago when they got in a car crash and John Winchester, Their father, had old his soul for Dean to live. The boys had been through a lot and had no idea what was coming their way.

They finally reached the room and walked in there was a young girl who just started to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes. Seeing the 2 figures at the door. She panicked. Sam and Dean had to hold her down and cover her mouth to keep from screaming and escaping. They didn't like it but they ended up have to puch her to get her to be quiet. She was out cold.


End file.
